Certain activities, like eating particular foods or exercising, may cause a change in a biological indicator of a user, like blood pressure, glucose level, insulin level, heart rate, and/or the like. The user may not be aware of the impact that an activity has on the user's biological indicators prior to taking part in the activity (e.g., before eating a meal, before exercising, etc.). This can lead to a negative impact on the user's health.